gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Tully
of Riverrun, the rulers of the Riverlands.]] House Tully is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Riverlands from the castle of Riverrun and the head of the House is the Lord of Riverrun. Its current head is Lord Hoster Tully. His daughters, Catelyn and Lysa, married Lords Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn during Robert's Rebellion, forming a powerful alliance of major houses. The Tully sigil is a silver trout on a red and blue background. Their motto is "Family, Duty, Honor." They were allied to Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings, giving him many troops for his armies. History Background House Tully is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are to the west of the continent. Their seat is Riverrun, a castle at the confluence of the Red Fork of the Trident with the Tumblestone. They rule over the Riverlands from the castle and the head of the house is the Lord of Riverrun. House Tully rose to prominence during the Wars of Conquest. Lord Edmyn Tully rebelled against the King of the Isles and the Riverlands, Harren the Black, to support the invading House Targaryen. Edmyn's fellow Riverlords followed his lead. When Aegon Targaryen established his rule from the Iron Throne he rewarded Edmyn, elevating the Tullys to Lords Paramount of the Riverlands.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tully entry Its current head is Lord Hoster Tully.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tully - Hoster Tully entry His daughters, Catelyn and Lysa, married Lords Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn during Robert's Rebellion, forming a powerful alliance of major houses.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Lysa Arryn entry Relationships Members * Lord {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Recently deceased. ** His wife Lady {Minisa} of House Whent. Died in childbirth. *** {Catelyn}, his eldest daughter and widow of Lord {Eddard Stark}. Murdered by "Black Walder" Frey during the Red Wedding *** Lysa, his youngest daughter and widow of Lord {Jon Arryn}. Now the Lady Regent of the Eyrie. *** Lord Edmure Tully, his son and heir, new Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. * Ser Brynden Tully, called "the Blackfish," his younger brother. Sworn to House Tully * House Bracken of Stone Hedge. * House Frey of the Twins. * House Mallister of Seagard. * House Whent of Harrenhal. * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall. * House Mooton of Maidenpool. Vassals and allies * Lord Walder Frey, called "the Late Lord Frey", Lord of the Crossing * Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge * Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard * Lady Shella Whent, Lady of Harrenhal Gallery House Tully.jpg|The sigil of House Tully from the Maester's Path promotional campaign Tully icon.png|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Tully. Tully sigil.jpg|House Tully's sigil in black and white from the HBO viewer's guide. Tully Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Tully from the HBO viewer's guide. Tully-small.png|Small icon of House Tully from the HBO viewers guide. House Tully tourney.jpg|The banner of House Tully at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Tully is an old house which has held the castle at Riverrun for some centuries, but did not rise to greatness until King Aegon I's invasion. Aegon drove the ironborn out of the Riverlands and appointed Lord Edmyn Tully as the overlord of the area in thanks for his support during the Conquest. The Tullys joined the Starks, Baratheons and Arryns in rising against the Mad King, providing numerous troops for Robert Baratheon's armies. The Tully banner is different in the books than in the series. In the series, it is stripped horizontally, whereas in the novels it has four vertical stripes, two blue and two muddy red. House Tully's symbol is a silver fish on a blue field and their family motto is "Family, Duty, Honor". See also * House Tully at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Tully Tully Category:House Tully Tully